customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on PBS March 12, 1995
(Somewhere, a horrible blizzard occurs, with many people suffering from it, some of them try to push their cars through the snow. Then many different newspaper articles about the storm happening at the moment appeared) * "Cold Wave in 12th Day" * "We're Frozen" * "Ice Peril Warning" * "Hard Going: Salvation Army Digging Us Out" * "Foul Weather May Postpone Christmas" * (Of course, now we go somewhere else where snow is falling lightly) * "Rankin/Bass Present" * (Then the snow stops falling as we go to yet another different scene with a snowman, actually walking around through a snow-blanketed forest. He is known as Sam the Snowman, and he walks around the forest as he speaks to us, as it appears) * Sam: If I live to be 100, I'll never be able to forget that big snowstorm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and; well, you might not believe it but the world almost missed Christmas. * (Then the snowman takes the newspaper before introducing himself to us) * Sam: Oh, excuse me. (tips his hat) Call me Sam. (confused) What's the matter, haven't you ever seen a speaking snowman before? * (Then Sam walks around as the camera moves along with him, making it look like we're looking around with him) * Sam: (grins) Nice around here, isn't it? I call it "Christmas Town", better known as the North Pole. * (He shows us some trees decorated like Christmas trees as he continues) * Sam: Christmas tree forest. Yep, here's where we grow them. Nice place to live, you know? * (Then the camera stops near three seals as Frosty stops near three seals playing with Christmas presents, with one spinning a present on its nose) * Sam: Christmas seals. * (The seals bark a bit with joy) * Sam: Of course, the number one the citizens up here are the clauses; Santa and the missus, they live right over there. * (Then he points to an enormous castle as the camera moves over to the sight of the castle while Sam continues) * Sam: First castle on the left. Matter of fact, the only castle on the left. * (He chuckles a bit before the camera zooms up to the castle. Inside a dining room, Mrs. Claus and Santa are sitting at a table while Mrs. Claus complains a bit) * Mrs. Claus: Papa, you haven't touched a morsel, (holds up Santa's suit) I'll have to take this suit in. Eat. * Santa: I'm busy, momma! It's almost Christmas! * Mrs. Claus: (frowns) Whoever heard of a "skinny Santa"? Eat. Eat! * (Back with Sam, the snowman grins to us) * Sam: Now don't any of you concern your heads about Santa and Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. (sniffs) Ah, I love this "Christmas-y" time of year. Especially if everything is running happy and smooth like it is this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorms. * (He shudders a bit before he continues) * Sam: I don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through, any matter. (confused) What? Rudolph? Could it be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? * (Then he pulls up an ice block and sets his umbrella down) * Sam: Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear. Now you know how Santa uses his flying reindeers to pull his sleigh. * (Then some sprightly music plays before he sings to us) * Sam: (sings) You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen? But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? * (Then, the wind blows as it shows the opening titles and music plays in the background) * "Burl Ives warns the story of..." * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * (The opening titles continue as we go to three present boxes) * "Written by Romeo Muller" * "Adapted from a Story by Robert May" * "and the song by Johnny Marks" * (We come to another tree, which a wind blows past, making more words appear) * "Music and Lyrics by Johnny Marks" * (Then it shows a present box) * "Burl Ives sings: 'Holly Jolly Christmas', 'Silver and Gold' and 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'") * (We come to another present box with a doll wearing a green hat sitting next to it) * "Co-Producer Jules Bass" * (We come to one final present near another tree) * "Director Larry Roemer" * (The camera pulls up high to the top of the tree, with the star on top) * "Produced by Arthur Rankin, Jr."